User blog:User909/Funny Quotes
Here is a list of quotes i united throughout the chat and also the wikia itself. It will be updated from 25 to 25 quotes i store. They're mostly out of context...i guess that's why they're funny? The List 1.(Waluigiofthegods)Canada: I HATE METH! BUT I LOVE HOCKEY! 2.(ArmageddongeeITA)Armageddon: Are you homosexual? 3.Robotink over speaker: Hey Deadpool, I f***ed your mom! (TheEnderGamer)Deadpool: Ok, I did too 4.(Finn168719) The Engineer: Looks like i will have to kill myself. 5.(ArmageddongeeITA) Friend: Hello, my name is friend 6.(Devingee) my grandmother has gone ape 7.(Finn168719) Post sh*tting 8.(Pickleodeon) dang it i got killed by bernie sanders ( . . . ) BERNIE SANDERS KEEPS KILLING ME 9.(Beckitten27) Beck: how did that just happen? 10.(IAMFREEGEE) lel dank maymays 2random4u xdxdxdd 11.(Beckitten27) Beck: this is why you don't take drugs. 12.(Beckitten27) Beck: i must be seeing things, that's not logically possible 13.(Beckitten27) Beck: ok, i get the feeling i'm being messed with 14.(Beckitten27) Beck: why am i burnt? 15.(Dudegi WC) Well this chat went to sh*t 16.(Devingee) Enderstop 17.(TheEnderGamer) how am i a pingas 18.(IAMFREEGEE) Danky 19.(Alphaguy) it's a concpiracy I tell ya 20.(TheEnderGamer) 440 pounds of middle-eastern furry 21. *909 said something really disgusting* (Devingee): oh no 22.(Waluigiofthegods) Canada:I hear someone. They're talking about Nightvision. 23.(IAMFREEGEE) If you light a blunt on 4/20 you're lighting a birthday candle for Hitler 24.(Waluigiofthegods) Ew, 2 girls 1 cup. 25.(ADgee) That crazy rabbit 26.(ADgee) i think simon's head can deactivate bombs 27.(Devingee) oy. i mean. ay :| 28.(Finn168719) Pug 1: Oh look, a terrorist. 29.(Beckitten27) Beck: stupid terrorists making me leave my home 30.(Waluigiofthegods) I say that the government bans every violent movie, video game and book. It also should ban every violent moment in history. 31.(Waluigiofthegods) That's discrimination against my intelligence. Thank you. 32.(Waluigiofthegods) You can bite my anaconda! 32.(Beckitten27) pickle probably does use drugs 33.(TheEnderGamer) curious about this 909. are you drunk right now 34.(Dudegi WC) hello welcome to weegeepedia im a butt and this place is smelly 35. (TheEnderGamer) I'M MOTIVATED TO THE LIMIT 36. (TheEnderGamer) He's gonna do C. He always does C 37. User909: dank profile pic m8 (Waluigiofthegods): Oh great, it's that weird language again. 38.(Waluigiofthegods) But i speak English, not Trollish. 39.(Beckitten27) Beck: just don't do anything stupid and you won't get slapped 40.(Waluigiofthegods) Oh no, it's Snek. 41.TheEnderGamer: Why are you even trying to force people to do things? (Waluigiofthegods) To make sure no one gets offended. 42.(Jokerthugfan27) I will go get my knife 43.Addemup9001: do you even know what a Dalek is? (Beckitten27) a generic doctor who bad guy thing 44.(Waluigiofthegods) Have some respect for the dumbs! 45.(Beckitten27) i am way too close to actually banging my head against a wall 46.(MamaLuigi22) OH HOES ENDER IS GROUNDED 47.(TheEnderGamer) get me up inside 48.(Jokerthugfan27) I AM CYBERSPACE 49.(Beckitten27) who wants a life 50.(TheEnderGamer) *kills mole* 51.(TheEnderGamer) you're in a jar dong you can't talk in jar dongs 52.(ElEmEf100) awesome holographic experiences 53.(Beckitten27) what? ender has a soul? 54.(Mangoman35) What the hell is going on anymore 55.(Mangoman35) Alright this is really retarded 56.(Beckitten) well too bad, i still need to find one for myself... oh wait, i don't care. i've never needed a life, just you guys 57.(Finn168719) And now.... The CheetahEnder... 58.(Devingee) Stop putting stuff in your dong, Ender. You'll end up screwing up your urethra. 59(Beckitten27) i'm a girl you noob 60.(Finn168719) Grandplayer9 kinda have a Tornado Fetish Grandplayer9 sure have a SCP Fetish 61.(TheEnderGamer) arma chill ur ass 62.(Beckitten27) Beck: i exist! 63.(Finn168719) Oh shit 64.(Beckitten27) lol i don't care 65.(Finn168719) Italian Mafia: Hi! I kicked you in the nuts 66.(Finn168719) Since I ran out of mamories 67.(Cybertron65): "Oh wow i'm covered in Piss." "AHHHHH!! I'M COVERED IN PISS!!" 68.(Finn168719) He will get the chat pregnant 69.(ADgee) can i use Paper mario characters? (4x) 70.(Waluigiofthegods) But you had to pick Shrek, didn't you? You just had to. 71.(Beckitten27) ok fonn 72.(ADgee) if you do hugs, youll get famous 73.(NourGodly1592) I might leave Weegeepedia for the sake of it. Cause I now feel triggered. 74.(Beckitten27) the amount of fail is way too high 75.(Sling King) The dog was heavy 76.(ThatMinecraftDJ) go comment to the asshog thread 77.(Mangoman35) HIYA ENDURRRRRRRR 78.*909 posts a weird picture of Jimmy Neutron* (ThatMinecraftDJ) What the fuck is that?!? 79.(ThatMinecraftDJ) HOLY SHIT! I was playing Town Of Salem and a Mafia just released his cock on my house! 80.(Beckitten27) never go full edgy 81.(Beckitten27) beck: screw everything 82.(TheEnderGamer) MY ASS IS REGULARILY WARM M10 83.(Hiddenlich jareck or whatever) Jareck: Hey there you are a hot animal can I be your boyfriend in order to not be lonely for the rest of my life? 84.(Beckitten27) beck goes to see what's wrong (it's probably a dog) 85.(Hiddenlinch) Ancient Hydreg: I HAVE NO EMOTION DRAWN TOWARDS YOU DRILLING MY PRIVATE PARTS! 86.(TheMinecraftDJ) SOMEONE! KICK MY ASS 87.(Finn168719) Let's hope there isn't a bald person objecting your plan to take a challenge 88.(Beckitten27) go study your mario 89.(Hiddenlich) Okay, so he is a poniphiliac Nazi KKK sympathizer. Does it get worse than what I've already heard 90.(ADgee)I honestly dont like mental people theyre crazy 91.(Fanficlover99) i know they were no budget on the backgrounds, BUT THEY WERE TOO UNDERBUDGETED FOR AN ORGY? 92.(Fanficlover99) Report to the ship as Possible We'll Bang OK? . . . I'm just kidding, i won't really Bang anybody... 93.(ThatMinecrafterDJ) When I was 9 I pissed on my dog's face 94.(Beckitten27) technology does weird stuff 95.(TheEnderGamer) what are the things you wanna do do you wanna grow wings you can't do that 96.(Fanficlover99) it's a nasty kind of ruling, from a special kind of guy (Dances horribly) 97.(Fanficlover99) don't you know your waifus are DEAD 98.(Fanficlover99) Store store store Yo Mama's store 99.(Fanficlover99) don't go Sheia on my bum 100.(TheEnderGamer) ur a stupid poopoo >:( 101.(Fanficlover99) the staff looks like a PAENUS 102.(Dudegi WC) The earth is concave and we all live on the inside of it Well don't put that quote in, it's a true fact that hitler believed it 103.(Mangoman35) I wonder if the CIA or the Mossad have considered using the worst pics of bronies or Chris Chan as torture methods. 104.(Dudegi WC) I watch a lot of Vsauce so I also watch real sauce 105.(Dudegi WC) >That feeling when you have no more sauce but a ton of chicken tenders 106.(Fanficlover99) it's called InterNET not InterHATE 107.(ADgee) wtf aleks here 108.(Fanficlover99) mallei is frozen in carbonire 109.(Beckitten27) LIES! 110.(TheEnderGamer) stok 111.(Beckitten27) or was that a joe? 112.(Fanficlover99) let me find an Answer, is Undertale worse than Hitler? 113.(Fanficlover99) Reesees is a terrorist 114.(Fanficlover99) @Reeses, i like you, you got balls, i like balls 115.(Fanficlover99) i must be trolled 116.(Finn168719) And then my dog goes Ruff Ruff 117.(Fanficlover99) that's a milkshake YOU don't want 118.(Fanficlover99) MING IS FREEZED 119.(Fanficlover99) i hate Satan, i hate Hitler, i hate Evil, i hate Dictatorships, and i hate Porn 120.(Fanficlover99) go fap to your evils 121.(Fanficlover99) **** all of you to hell satan fappers 122.(Fanficlover99) THAT'S ****ING IT 123.(Fanficlover99) i'm now the New Tourettes guy 124.(Fanficlover99) i'm gonna find a new Website now, YOU PEDOS 125.(Fanficlover99) all i wanna say is, Nazis are ***wipes that's all 126.(Waluigiofthegods) And I guess Wikia's Military is the VSTF 127.(Waluigoofthegods) Really? Those quotes aren't funny, they're refarted. 128.(Waluigiofthegods) Watching anime will calm you down. 129.(Addemup9001) stop it right not 130.(Waluigiofthegods) Then I bet HIS MAMA will have to force him too 131.(Waluigiofthegods) I bet you work at the c**dom factory, 909. 132.(Finn168719) Or even The Great Gonad Walls of China 133.(Finn168719) With a dosage of Adios Kid 134.(User909) like shoot beams of light and PEW PEW 135.(Waluigiofthegods) Uruguay is the son of Brazil and Argentina. Brazil is a male and Argentina is a female. 136.(Kawne) swiftvisionx is a cheater and a liar and a CHEATER 137.(TheEnderGamer) this morning i was high on mcdonalds commercials 138.(Overbrakeball) you guys talk crazy talk lmao. 139.(Alphaguy) hello toilet did you choke on your garbage? 140.(Finn168719) You don't find the Lich, the Lich finds you 141.(Waluigiofthegods) That looks like your mom. 142.(SwiftVisionX) thats it the internet has been officially hacked by me 143.(Finn168719) Yep, Sh*tnecks 144.(Finn168719) Alternatively... The Doctor's name is Jelly Baby. 145.(Finn168719) Trying saying it in a totally radical voice 146(Finn168719) I used a sardine to defeat a Pokemon..... By slapping it in the face with a sardine 147(Finn168719) So, you caught a flying saucer while fishing Eat the aliens 148(Alphaguy) Joe: OMFG WEEGEE KILLED himself???? 149.(Waluigiofthegods) The power of christ compels you! 150.(Waluigiofthegods) What are you going to do? Chop me up and turn me into a pattie? 151.(Waluigiofthegods) Yo Zeegee, do you eat Zs for breakfast? 152.(Finn168719) Get drilled Weegee! 153.(Waluigiofthegods) I hope some update is added thag detects if your a pedophile or a murderer. 154.(Waluigiofthegods) I mean look! Finn found a stalker in his yard that offered him a small loan of a million pesos. 155. (Fanficlover99) 909, more like Nein0Nein 156. (Fanficlover99) yeah, atleast i have a wiki to crash, but i can't tell you what it is 909, i'll never tell you what it is HAHAHAHA 157. (Fanficlover99) 909, if you strike me down, i'll become more powerfull than you can ever imagine... 158. (Fanficlover99) @2016guy And when I torture you, I will rip your insides out, and feed them to a pack of wolves So you better run, there is no time, run as far from your home as you can! 159. (Fanficlover99) That's it, it's time to go brutal on you!!! 160. (Fanficlover99) I'm pranking you in the most sinister of ways so you can LEAVE from this place 161.(Fanficlover99) Call me buthurt and I'll hurt YOUR butt... 162.(Fanficlover99) In response, I'm gonna hack into your account, and find your Address And when I find your address, I will tie you up in the most deadliest way, 163.(Fanficlover99) My deadly prank, so you can LEAVE 164.(Fanficlover99) It was a prank, 165.(Finn168719) I can see your deceased character being reborned from a garden 166.(Finn168719) Ming will winned 167.(Fanficlover99) Bullcrap there is no Truth, you Hater!, your the real Butthurt, ban him WOTG 168.(Fanficlover99) bash me and WOTG, and I'll bash your FACE!!! 169.(Waluigiofthegods) Unless it's a Soviet Reunion. 170.(Waluigiofthegods) 1.Yes, this is satire. 2. I'm being serious. 171.(ADgee) Arma, if you could see me in underpants,your life could pass before your eyes because of laughter. 172.(Waluigiofthegods) A YTP uploaded to Vimeo is a VimeoS**t 173.(Waluigiofthegods) A YouTuber affected by YouTuber 174.(Waluigiofthegods) You need to the pit of parasites when you break the law here 175.(Waluigiofthegods)I'm feeling sleep anyways I'm sleepin' it! 176.Mangoman35: Hi 2016: Hey ElEmEf100: hi SMFOLOLOLOL: hi (Waluigiofthegods) NO 177.(Waluigiofthegods) Whateves 178.(Waluigiofthegods) What's the difference? He can me a fart, but i CAN'T? 179.(Waluigiofthegods) Yes, but he won't let me. Crazy 180.(Waluigiofthegods) Your mom streams, admit it. 181.(Waluigiofthegods) MY MOM IS F**KING DEAD 182.(Waluigiofthegods) When you make these Yo Mama jokes, you remind me of her death. 183.(Waluigiofthegods) Or better yet, the pitty-potty card. 184.(Dudegi WC) God I feel like I'm fire 185.(Dudegi WC) jesus f*** keyboard 186.(TheEnderGamer) sometimes i rap and then eat my fingers 187(Beckitten27) r.i.p 188.(Finn168719)A Camo You took an animal right? More like a Camel 189(Finn168719) When someone throws a plasma grenade at me, I'll kamikaze 190.(ArmageddongeeITA) Isn't vaseline used for anal sex? 191(Waluigiofthegods) I'm pi**ed. 192.(Waluigiofthegods) It looks like your mom's anus flipped upside down. 193.(Waluigiofthegods) Hey El. 194.(Waluigiofthegods) Might as well pull out my hate card and swipe it. 195.(Waluigiofthegods) I'm trying to ponder my past mistakes. 196.(Waluigiofthegods) You'll go crazy if you get weed. . 197.(Waluigiofthegods) YOU FART 198.User909: lemon party just don't Beckitten27: no! no lemons! User909: not just lemons a lemon party (Beckitten27) NO! 200.(Beckitten27) and i'm barely on the ok side sitting there in horror 201.(Beckitten27) we'll never rp again 202.(TheDeltaSnivy) It's just Weenees What's the harm 203.(TheDeltaSnivy) Welp, your face is broken... 204.(Vaultron101) c= purple= purple guy= alpha is gay 205.(Vaultron101) no one cares your a cat 206.(Finn168719) http://privateartweegee.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Pickleodeon/Five_Nights_At_Muneegee's WTF did I stumbled into 207.(Waluigiofthegods) That's actually very funny. 208.Beckitten27: what is that? (Waluigiofthegods) A FN@F Recolor you fart. 209.(Waluigiofthegods) *licks the computer* 210.(Beckitten27) no, poop is disgusting 211.(Waluigiofthegods) MalNOURishment 212.(Waluigiofthegods) Why you always fartin'? 213.(Waluigiofthegods) More like MangoTale. 214.(Beckitten27) i am NOT sexist, racist, or an extreme feminist 215.(Waluigiofthegods) A gnome raised you. @SMF 216.(Waluigiofthegods)Stereotype: Hey, do you like to sell drugs? Racism: Your poor! 217.(Waluigiofthegods) It's just, I don't really like Nicki Minaj's songs.They always have that booty in them. 218.(Waluigiofthegods) I need to tell you to stop harassing WotG. Or else your getting a spanking. 219.(Waluigiofthegods) You GREEN little PRESIDENT!!!!! 220.(Waluigiofthegods) Mango Man for president 221.(Waluigiofthegods)No, it's gonna be a troll. You always do that. 222.(Mangoman35) Vine makes me want to get raped by a monkey or something. 223.(Waluigiofthegods) Your welcome, dirtbag. 224.(Waluigiofthegods) TheEnderDipS**ter 225.(Waluigiofthegods) No, I'm not a publicly seeker. 226.(Waluigiofthegods) Waluigi McSqueegee 227.(Waluigiofthegods) Weegee is cringy, y'know? 228.(Waluigiofthegods) Fun Fact: The Mango Man will visit your house tonight while your sleeping to take your mangoes. 229.(Beckitten27)but that's ok ender you're still cool 230.(Devingee) +2 annoyance with Castles technology 231.(Waluigiofthegods) Can, Cann, and Canada 232.(Waluigiofthegods) Reeses, your grounded. 233.(Waluigiofthegods) Your grounded for 189378185186381 years! 234.(NourGodly1592) no, dont want too much swag here D: 235.(NourGodly1592) no dont want chat full with bald chinese. 236.(Waluigiofthegods) Can you stump the Trump? 237.(Waluigiofthegods) Ender's Mom for president 238.(SMFOLOLOLOL) why are you obsessed with ender's mom 239.(Finn168719) Finn168719 for Chair- err President 240.(SMFOLOLOLOL) :{ 241.(Waluigiofthegods) I love her. 242.(Beckitten27) you guys are nuts 243.(Waluigiofthegods) UnderTale, more like UnderRated. 244.(Waluigiofthegods) How is my fanbase cringy? 245.(Waluigiofthegods) I have a fanbasem bt 246.(Waluigiofthegods) I'm glad I'm not a brony. 247.(Waluigiofthegods) No, it's hip and fire! 248.(Waluigiofthegods) You BLUE little GAMER!!!!! 249.(Waluigiofthegods) just a prank Sam Pepper 206 250.(Finn168719) And the Lemons have a Nicolas Cage fetish 251.Devingee: I Guess you could say his stuff is... (Waluigiofthegods) Please let Devin finish his sentence guys. 252.(Hiddenlich) Chat has devolved to Instash*te and Snapcrackleandchat 253.(TheEnderGamer) NO PRANKS UR GETTING KICEKD 255.(I-like-poo) im just a kid who sits there and does absolutely nothing except eat a sandwich ans stares at you creepily 256.(Beckitten27) why didn't it make the devin face! 257.(Beckitten27) i finally figures out an emote to express how you guys get sometimes and my reaction: (IT BURNS!) 258.(Finn168719) It's probably in the cavern dimension 259.(Waluigiofthegods) The only reason I uploaded my face was because I wanted to prove to you that I'm an adult and some kid. 260.(Hiddenlich) T-W-O_B-I-T_D-U-D-E-G-I 261.(Finn168719) A Gayfish runs for president in 2020 262.(Zacharyz06) is there a fortran with a not very bright but bright enough orange 267.(Dudegi WC) Anyway brb I need to shit 268.(TheEnderGamer) YOU KNOW WHAT ELSE IS QUOTE WORTHY MY ASS 269.(Beckitten27) who are these people 270.(Finn168719) As rude as a baby getting stabbed in the butt 271.(ADgee) When my phone connection goes badass. (insert atomic explosion here) 272.(ADgee) hi SEMEFEH 273.(Finn168719) The Shreks started flying away 274.(SMFOLOLOLOL_ hey man , my name is aleksandae greeting , i am a 13 year old kid from bulgaria . i want to make this a big channel so one day i can remember all the silly and exciting stuff i did as a kid . i post videos once in a while , and i hope you rike watching them ! 275.(ArmageddongeeITA) Those faces girls do in hentai are so fun 276.(NourGodly1592) Armageddon is going pervert mode today. Help. 277.(Dudegi WC) Hey keyboard I'm not holding the f***ing click button 278.(Dudegi WC) wow really Thanks obama 279.(Finn168719)The only thing you control is your small dong @W 280.(Finn168719) Holy sh*t Nein Oh Nein is Nork! 281.(Finn168719) Bazingas Pinga 282.(NourGodly1592) hello mr troubles 283.(Mangoman35) This is like watching an overly dramatic soap opera. 284.(Finn168719) DBZ fanboys in a nutshell 285.(ArmageddongeeITA) Again with this sh*t. 286.(TheDeltaSnivy) I'M A POKEMON I AM A DAMN POKEMON 287.(TheDeltaSnivy) Other pussy's are ok 288.(TheDeltaSnivy) I won't f**k a cat nor a male I don't want to f**k humans 289.(TheDeltaSnivy) Now who in WeegeeHell is Maruo 290.(TheDeltaSnivy) Doesen't biseual mean ur strait? 291.(TheDeltaSnivy) WHO IS MARUO??!?!?1 292.(TheDeltaSnivy) I WASENT EVEN BORN IN 9/11 293.(TheDeltaSnivy) WHY ARE WE ONLY INSULTING ME? 294.(TheDeltaSnivy) You found out I am strait and hate f**king a cat 295.(TheDeltaSnivy) Nour seems to be back 296.(TheDeltaSnivy DeltaS is my cousin 297.(TheDeltaSnivy) My uncle is a serperior Dumbass 298.(TheDeltaSnivy) * TheDeltaSnivy died of too many choices of whom to f**k 299.(TheDeltaSnivy) this pae doesnt exist SMFO is pae 300.(TheDeltaSnivy) Dudegi I am not your lord 301.(TheDeltaSnivy) So you were saying penis all along 302.(TheDeltaSnivy) EAT YOUR DAMN HORMONES 303.(TheDeltaSnivy) too much red 304.(TheDeltaSnivy) No not theD 305.(Finn168719) Weegi Cloni Sheven Sheven Tree For 306.(TheDeltaSnivy) I am not a penis 307.(TheDeltaSnivy) Scatman is sh*t litterally 308.(TheDeltaSnivy) @INTB I already told you, I'm not gonna f**k you 309.(Zacharyz06) beck would you like delta to stick his d**k in your ass 310.(TheDeltaSnivy) INTB Stop making stupid p\articles? The "DBZ fanboys" and "again with this sh*t" stuff is meant to be part of the same conversation 311.(User909) *shotgun ups cock* 312.(Mangoman35) Basically, the only really active MKS members are Prarlio, me, 909 and CC. 313.(Delta The Snivy) Why would I use my last dollars on a gorrilla suit 313.(Delta The Snivy) Ironicly not japanese 314.(Delta The Snivy) I WAS JESUS ALL ALONG!!! 315.(Beckitten27) soviets vs nazis. winner: MURICA 316.(Mangoman35) HEY GUYS I'M SHEDEW MANGOMAN MANGOMAN MANGOMAN MANGO THIS MANGO THAT I WANT MANGO'S C*CK 317.(I never turn back) time to turun smart *drink drink yim yam 318.(Dudegi WC) You had an orgasm for mango 319.(Beckitten27)pancakes don't ask 320.(Beckitten27) Nope nope nope 321.(Beckitten27)* Beckitten27 sits there not even remotely caring 322.(Fanficlover99) Go F**k a Cow 323.(Delta The Snivy) I'm a fucking Snivy 324.(TheEnderGamer) *sits ass down in quotey train* dang this is cold 325.(Skeegee) i ground everything 326.(Waluigiofthegods) Ender, your a maggot, 327.(Finn168719) lolzee 328.(Dudegi WC) If we're fat then you're gonna be the f***ing size of Saturn 329.(Hiddenlich) On a side note, I hate when my ****ing burritos stick to my paper plate >:( 330.(FD222) why yours are bother me? 331.(FD222) because of you are bothering me? 332(TheEnderGamer) Let's Eat My *ss 333.(ADgee) mines like rlly n**ga 334.Finn168719: Stupid Sreegee, Ming, and Devingar should be in Epic Universe (TheEnderGamer) congratulations for posting this like the 4th or 5th time 335.(SMFOLOLOLOL) hey slong kong 336.(Luialleo) I happened. 337.(Beckitten27) R.I.P. wc 338.(Delta The Second) Delta puts on a frog cap for no reason\ 339.(Beckitten27) i wonder why? *hitler* 340.(Devingee) Beaned? 341.(Luialleo) Hitler, Homer what's the difference? 342.Beckitten27:hi where is everyone? (Hiddenlich) In hell... 343.(Finn168719)He lieded 344.(Hiddenlich) Oh you devilish troll... 345.(Opigee) Does Bruno Mars Is Gay> 346.(Finn168719) Chris Chan Napoleon 347.(TheEnderGamer)how to kill someone 101: kill them congratulations you are now in prison 348.(Finn168719) Dafuq is the server 349.(ExtraWeesee) not the javanese D: 350.(TheEnderGamer) i want to hack ur mom 351.(ExtraWeesee) on a serious note it would suck to get s*** in your d***hole 352.(Beckitten27) over the weekend someone was playing that shakira song (that was in that owli video,) and i (kind of awkwardly) started laughing 353.(Beckitten27) omg kill that page 354.(Pinataphen) who even wants to be f****d by an octopus 355.(Pinataphen) calculators = hentai 356.(Pinataphen) clown hentai 357.(Pinataphen) imagine weegee hentai 358.(Pinataphen) mystery murder malleo memes moonman 359.(Mangoman35) If you are the feminist who's out to ruin my life, thenI recommend you this little game called Russian roulette. 360.(Beckitten27) teach me about memes 361.(AethexBOT) @Benito Juarez Your name is Gollum and you have no teeth. 362.(AethexBOT) @Benito Juarez Your name is not Sydney your name is not friendly you lie I know you lie your lips are moving. 363.(AethexBOT) @your momma I don't know a pancake. 364.(AethexBOT)@Bonzi Buddy Where do babby come from? 365.(snekBOT) Where can I get some memes? 366.(Bonzi Buddy) Sometimes i like to put bleach in my ears 367.(snekBOT) No I didn't f***ed Weesee. What's it like? 368.(snekBOT) I have been asked that question more than 100,000 times since 1995. 369.(snekBOT) I don't know whether or not I am George Bush. I am a computer. 370.(snekBOT) Levi eats Raviolli. 371.(snekBOT) Good reason. Thanks and you are a delightful person too. Am I a meme king? Yes. 372.(snekBOT) Can you explain how it feels to be 999 years old? 373.(snekBOT) Yes I exist in the noosphere. 374.(snekBOT) Compare that to a bad hitler robot. 375.(snekBOT) Wow you are very polite. Are we still talking about dat juicy p**sy? 376.(snekBOT) Your polite style is very nice. We could all be more hitler sometimes. Category:Blog posts